Crash
by foxy crimefighta
Summary: dive. divedivedive and drown. —Sora, Kairi, and Riku, for Bianca.


» - - - c r a s h

♥

¤ A mid July breeze, soft and cool and delightful, tickles your neck and causes ripples in the clear ocean water; waves crash on the shore.

These breezes and ice cream cones and water lapping at your bare toes are the only things keeping the stifling hot temperatures bearable, breezes and ice cream and miles of ocean and also Tidus surreptitiously dropping the occasional ice cube down your shirt (although, contradictorily, by the time you chase him down you are twice as hot and sweaty as before because **damn **that kid is fast) and there isn't even a cloud in sight.

Across the water, on the main island, you see distant figures of young children building sand castles on the beach, licking half-melted popsicles and running after each other, hear shouts of laughter and seagulls honking and the faint tune of Mel's ice cream truck.

-- --

¤ You glance longingly at the ocean, playfully tasting the white sand (but it's no fun swimming by yourself is it now) _crash_ go the waves and _it's time for a race. _

-- --

¤ There is an old picture book, dusty and faded in your attic, but you don't remember that. You've completely forgotten that book, actually, _it's just an old picture book_, but if you opened it up and looked inside it would say

_moo! _goes the cow,

_tick tock! _goes the clock,

_crash! _go the waves.

You don't look, you probably never will, but the cow still goes moo and the clock still ticks and tocks and the waves will always crash on the shore. Always.

-- --

¤ None of you have ever swum the entire distance from the tiny islet to the main island before, boats were a necessity and why would you do that anyway, what a stupid idea. (_stupid._)

But that was before, right? Before mastering Keyblades and conquering Darkness and freeing Heartless and sealing Kingdom Hearts and (_wow that's a mighty impressive list so maybe_)

so maybe they've gotten stronger (_of course they have what are you talking about_) and maybe it isn't such a stupid idea (_stupid_) and damn is it **hot **–

-- --

¤ _Here are the rules, _Kairi says with the faux authority of a military dictator (or possibly their old English professor, but _you_ _get the_ _picture_) – the referee, just like old times. She does not play her role well, however, as her face cannot remain straight and her fits of giggles are rather frequent and her voice is full of ill-concealed joy, and you smile a bit too because Kairi's contagious like that. _Here are the rules. Okay. _Giggle. _So, whoever makes it to the island first is the_ **WINNER**! _I__'ll be waiting on the beach for you. _Giggle. _You can turn back or quit whenever you want, but if the weather gets too bad or it gets too late I__'ll come and _**DRAG**_ you to shore if I have to. _**UNDERSTOOD? **And she salutes and giggles again and Sora salutes too but you roll your eyes.

-- --

¤ ready on your mark get set go

-- --

¤ and it's such a beautiful day.

--** --**

¤ You and Sora are pretty evenly matched, but now he's kind of getting ahead of you and oh no, you had thought you had gotten rid of this (_stupid_) childish jealousy, it's _only a race_, remember that now. _Just like old times_. Splash him now, and laugh as he sputters indignantly and pouts at you.

-- --

¤ The first time you met Sora you challenged him to a race, you recall. Five years old and ready to show off your new shoes and you had won, too, but (_wanna be BEST fwiends?_) and you never saw one without the other, never, it was Sorariku or Rikusora and nothing's changed.

-- --

¤ _Nothing__'s changed, has it?_ Nope, nothing ever will.

You hadn't given that quote much thought.

-- --

¤ Oh, it looks like you hadn't given this race much thought either, because it's getting sort of dark now and your arms are aching and it's not hot at all anymore, the water is freezing and your fingers and toes are numb and the shrieking children are gone and the seagulls are gone and it's just Sorariku, Rikusora. The sea is changing, too, becoming menacing and raucous instead of welcoming and tranquil. The wind is swirling and your soaked hair is dripping on your face, and you try to yell to Sora _okay time to turn back_ but your voice is lost in the shrill whistle of the ocean.

You're pretty sure it's raining now, but you can't be _too_ sure because you're drowning anyway and what more could a bit _more_ water do?

-- --

¤ You don't know exactly where Sora is. You've been in the lead for a while now, so you don't think he's in front of you, but you can't see him behind you either. Then again, you can't see six inches in front of your face, so you call for him again but your voice drowns in the roar of the wind – or is it the water? – (_crash!_ go the waves) and he doesn't answer and you're frantic now.

-- --

¤ What a stupid idea.

-- --

¤ And now you're swimming back, looking for Sora (_where **are** you, dammit!_) and it's pouring and you're struggling to keep afloat (_oh no oh hell no_) but what if Sora couldn't stay afloat? Hyperventilating will not help the situation, stop crying. It's okay, Sora's okay, Sora can swim, Sora can–

-- --

¤ Why doesn't Kairi come?

-- --

¤ What goes up must come down, yes, but everything's topsy turvy because the waves are dark and threatening and (_crash!_) it's cold and it's Riku without Sora (_crash!_) and so maybe what goes_ down_ doesn't come _up_ and you don't see anything and you're _blind_ and _deaf_ and this is wrong, everything's wrong and what a stupid idea!

-- --

¤ The only thing really right is the waves. _Crash!_ Always.

-- --

¤ Maybe.

-- --

¤ And now you're fallingfallingfalling and dreaming of faint echoes – _Riku! Sora! _– becoming fainter then louder then fuzzy like a badly tuned radio station and your mind screams _Kairi! _and your heart screams _Sora! _but you're alonealonealone and you haven't learned a thing, look what you've done, you useless – brainless –

-- --

¤ Sora! Sora, where are you?

-- --

¤ _I hate you,_ you had once said and had tried to mean it. That's wrong. You don't hate Sora, he's your best friend, you could never hate him. It's wrong. Everything's wrong.

-- --

¤ Rikusora. Sorariku. Riku. Sora.

-- --

¤ _Crash!_

-- --

¤ What goes down must come up.

-- --

¤ _Where are you? No, no, I don__'t hate you. Where are you, Sora? Where are you, Kairi? Where are you, Riku?_

-- --

¤ _Crash! _go the waves.

--**x**---x---**x**---x---**x**--

x**x**x ---- _fin_.

ooc, kind of rushed, I  
think, but hey. twas my  
first ficceh with something  
resembling a plot, mks?

**DEDi**CATE**D T0**

**- - - »** **b i a n c a**

**b i n k i - - - ♥**

you rawk…paper scissors. o.o  
harhar. xD  
hoping you likes it!

it's all for you, 'cause I love  
you like that. :3


End file.
